


Tokomaru Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two girls, having a Christmas together. Not all gifts are great





	Tokomaru Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gremlin_rights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_rights/gifts).



Toko sat cross legged on the carpeted floor next to the brick fireplace, her arms crossed as she huffed bitterly. Idly rolling her shoulders in boredom, her eyes focused for a moment on the flickering flames that lit the place, she frowned not knowing what people found so romantic about these kinds of things. She was currently waiting for Komaru per request in a sweater she would rather die than be seen wearing. The stripes of green and red over grey were just downright gaudy in her opinion. The only person she could stand seeing her in this was Komaru, who gave her the sweater, so she was a special exception. Just this on time though, she swore. 

After the short period of wait finally Komaru made her appearance in a similar, and equally ugly sweater holding something behind her back.

“Sorry I took so long!” Komaru had an apologetic smile as she explained, “I almost forgot where I put it…” She laughed awkwardly in a way that made Toko’s heart skip a beat. But it wasn’t enough to take away from her curiosity, Komaru had hinted towards doing something for the season for awhile now, Toko didn’t see the point in celebrating such a ridiculous holiday but she went along with it, if just to please Komaru.

“Ah yes, this ‘It’ thing you’ve been alluding to. Is it a another ugly sweater?” She groaned, mocking Komaru lightly. Toko hoped she didn’t take it too personally. To her joy Komaru just brushed it off as usual, instead more interested on revealing what she was holding behind her back.

“A...present?” Toko asked, slightly confused. Komaru nodded, urging her to take the  wrapped box from her. With a raised brow Toko carefully took the box, inspecting it for any abnormalities. It was a normal box, not much bigger than a dictionary, covered in purple wrapping paper with red and green stripes and a green bow to top it off. The thought excited her more then she’d ever admit.

“Yeah well...it is the Christmas season after all! I thought it’d be nice even if we didn’t celebrate the full holiday!” Komaru smiled brightly. Toko felt momentarily blinded by her radiance, she tried playing it off as being annoyed. Huffing and looked for a corner to start opening the package. Ripping off a layer of film she expressed genuine disappointment at the lack of book cover, a layer of cardboard staring back at her. Raising her eyes to Komaru for a moment before she continued she was met with her expecting gaze. 

“Go on, It’s not much but I thought you might like it!” She said, voice full of hopeful anticipation. Taken aback slightly Toko swallowed her pride and continued ripping away at the present, if it was from Komaru it would be wonderful no matter what she decided.

Finally removing the last of the wrap, and cracking open the box she found it full of...hygiene supplies? She looked closely at the contents, her eyes registering soap, brushes, toothpaste and so many other products, but her brain still catching up. Her confusion must have been obvious because Komaru spoke up to explain herself,

“W-Well uh, you see you talk a lot about how gross you felt running around here in Towa…” She said carefully, Toko could feel the nervous energy radiating off her. Foolish, she would cherish a candy wrapper if it was from Komaru. And now that Komaru said it, the uncleanliness of Towa was starting to get to her. 

“I love it!” she exclaimed suddenly, shocking the both of them. 

“R-really? I-I wasn’t sure but they were all I could manage.” Komaru responded, happy Toko seemed to really enjoy her gift. 

“I-I mean it’s not a big deal or anything, I was gonna badger you anyway until I found something like this…” Toko huffed, her face red. She could feel her heart speed up, it felt so cliche with all the love stories she wrote to actually live them out. 

“Toko…” Komaru sighed, it wasn’t a bad one but her usual ‘Toko is being difficult as a default reaction because she doesn’t know how to express herself’ sigh. Toko knew this and did not care for it. Letting out another huff, she started sifting through the box.

“Still...thanks for the uh,” She started picking up items as she listed them off “Hairspray, pads, chapstick, sh-shampoo…” Her eyes focused on the inconspicuous bottle for a moment.

It was weird, how something so small and inconsequential could pull someone into a memory they wished they forgot. Staring at the purple plastic bottle with the faint whiff of lavender rolling off it Toko couldn’t help the way her hand twitched as painful memories hacked away at the corners of her brain.

Dark thoughts of her family, of her mother’s insistent and cruel habits just barely surfacing at such an opportune time. She hated lavender, her mother always seemed to love the way it made her skin itch and crawl.

So distracted by these thoughts Toko hardly registered Komaru was even in the room anymore, until she lightly jostled her shoulder. Sucking in a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding Toko gave a shot gasp and dropped the bottle out of shock. Her heart was beating fast, too fast. Not in the ‘Komaru giggled at something cute’ kinda way but the ‘trapped in a room with a horrible monster’ kinda  way. Holding a hand over her chest she tried taking deep breaths to calm down, her mind still racing, she didn’t understand anything. She felt an arm around her shoulder, who was here again?

“Toko...Toko are you alright? D-do you need help, what can I do!?” Komaru, it was Komaru. She had a worried expression on her face and for a moment Toko couldn’t remember what she was doing to make her so concerned. Slowly the past minute or two all came back to her. Toko felt her heart sink with each passing second, rubbing her forehead free from sweat she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“S-sorry…” She mumbled, leaning into Komaru’s touch. She didn’t recall when Komaru had gotten to sitting by her side but she wasn’t in the right of mind to question anything. She felt sick, her skin clammy and her hands slightly shaky.

But, she didn’t feel alone. She was comforted, the slightly irritating wool of the sweater wrapped around her reminding her of Komaru’s presence gave her a feeling similar to the one she had many years ago with her stink bug friend. Komaru was a step up from a bug thankfully. She hugged her ever so gently Toko wondered if she would notice had she been paying less attention. 

“Toko...are you alright?” She asked quietly, her concerned tone making Toko feel less...depressed. Sucking in another breath, readying her brain to talk again she replied,

“Y-yeah, j-just a bad memory is all…” She cursed her shaky tone. It wasn’t out of the norm for her to stutter especially when distressed but right now it felt uncalled for and Toko hated it just a bit. And yet, the bitter tension and horrible feelings weren’t as bad as she expected them to be. Komaru’s voice, her touch, her presence made her feel slightly more at ease. She felt...better with the girl next to her. More at peace and in control then how she would usually feel in these kind of situations.

“I’m so so so sorry Toko...I-I’ll be more careful next time...” Komaru spoke in a comforting, and understandably guilty voice. Toko’s mind finally starting putting the last pieces of itself together just as Komaru adjusted herself to sitting in front of her and wrapping both arms around Toko in a comfortably tight squeeze.

“...Wha-wha-what is this!? I-I’m allergic to human contact y-y’know!!!” Immediately, everything started feeling normal again. And Toko acted how she felt she normally would.

“Pft,” Komaru snorted, Toko could practically see her heart lifting “This is a hug, it’s a sign of affection and comfort.” Toko gulped and slowly nodded along, eager to forget recent events 

“Would you like me to stop?” Komaru asked carefully, it was half joking and half genuine.

“...no...commit.” Toko said, “A-actually w-wait I’m gonna try it too!” with a deep inhale Toko steadily raised shaking arms and wrapped them around Komaru as well. Oh man a hug, would her heart ever get a break today?

There was a sort pause as the two enjoyed the moment, basking in each other's presence as they held each other. Warm, comforting, Toko felt her worries melt away with each passing moment she spent hugging Komaru. Eventually she grew tired, and cherishing her presence she went limp in Komaru’s arms. Hearing Komaru giggle as she did so made her feel so accomplished. After a short moment she could feel Komaru brush some of her hair aside, rubbing circles on her back.

“Are you...feeling better then?” a simple question, Toko could handle it.

“Y...yeah…” She did feel absolutely beat, but she had had worse. With Komaru this was nothing.

“I had no idea...lavender?”

“Yeah…” 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Toko mumbled, she wasn’t bothered. Not anymore at least.

“I never talk about it...so I don’t blame you.” Toko shifted slightly, she felt uncomfortable just sitting there, adjusting herself so her head was on Komaru’s lap she found it to be a much more satisfying position, as now she could see Komaru’s face. It displayed slight surprise, no doubt from the change in position, then a soft smile as she continued to brush some of Toko’s hair out of her face. Toko swore Komaru was some sort of secret angel in disguise. She watched as Komaru’s face had that expression that told Toko she was thinking of something sweet.

“Are...you a fan of oranges?” She asked cautiously. Toko closed her eyes and nodded slightly, “They’re acceptable.”

“Sweet.” When Toko smiled she saw Komaru’s victorious grin, and it was something so sweet no amount of sugar could compare in Toko’s opinion. Patting her head Komaru went on, slightly lost in thought,

“I’ll get you all the orange products in the world…”

“That’s a lot.”

“Can’t be that many...I’ll just swap some out with strawberry, you won’t even notice.” Toko snorted indignantly,

“You just told me?”

“Bah, foiled again.” Komaru pouted playfully as she stroked Toko’s hair, “I guess I’m buying every orange ever.” She smiled and shrugged. Toko’s face scrunched up, smiling as she recognized Komaru’s blatant sarcasm.

“Oh yeah? What if people don’t wanna give up their oranges?” She asked, not expecting Komaru to have an answer ready.

“I’d fight them.”

“You’d...fight people for oranges?” Toko blinked in surprise.

“Sure! If you wanted every orange ever, I would fight one hundred bears to get them all.” Komaru stated, Toko cracked a smile, suppressing an ugly laugh,

“A-a hundred bears?”

“Your right that’s not nearly enough...two hundred-no, three hundred bears!” She declared, in a very serious tone. Toko covered her blushing face with her hands as snorts and giggles escaped her lips. 

“G-God your such a hopeless dork!” She chuckled uncontrollably, all the previous tension leaving her body. This response elicited a cheek poke from Komaru,

“Tooookooo, come on. Isn’t bear fighting like, one of the most romantic thing you can do?” She sounded so fake serious and heartbroken toko couldn’t help but laugh. Komaru just had a way that brought out the best in Toko, giving her breaks and moments of laughter and happiness like this every so often. 

“N-no!?” She wheezed, tears actually surfaced in her eyes which she wiped away. Taking a deep breath removed her hands from her face to see Komaru’s reaction. She just smiled down at her from above, gently holding the side’s of her head. 

“Well, I’d still do that...or anything to show how much I love you.” Leaning down Komaru planted a small kiss on Toko’s forehead that interrupted any response she had ready.

 

All in all it was a good christmas, and one Toko would always remember fondly.


End file.
